flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Temujai
The Temujai are a race of warriors from the Eastern Steppes, far beyond the boundaries of Araluen maps. They are said to have several plans for world domination and have one of the most advanced militaries in the Ranger's Apprentice World, said to be only matched by the desert Arridi. History The Temujai are highly organized, courageous, and dedicated fighters who claim to have never lost a battle. In fact, the only known time when they withdrew from war was during a period of internal struggle. The Sha'shan, or leader of the Temujai died during the war from food poisoning. His three sons, who commanded the army, abandoned the attack to return for the election of the new Sha'shan. In the end, all three were killed for their actions. Much like the Mongols who the Temujai are based off of, the Temujai were once just a country full of warring tribes. Then, the Shan of one tribe united the temujai into a fierce fighting force and became their leader. The temujai are known to be the best mounted archers on the continent. They are elite light cavalry, experts with their bows, swords, and lances. Skandian Invasion Main Article: Battle of Skandia Believing the Skandians to have little to no defenses or strategy, the Temujai decided to invade the nation, as a stepping stone to Araluen. It was mentioned that they had conquered other areas to get to Skandia, often leaving the area weakly defended. However, their plans were spoiled with the intervention of Will, Halt, Horace, and Cassandra who trained a temporary archer force and built fortifications along with providing insider's knowledge on Temujai Military Tactics. After several attempts to break the Skandian line, they withdrew. Military Tactics and Leadership Tactics The Temujai army divides its units into sixty man platoons called Ulans. In each Ulan there is a Kaijin, a specially trained marksmen trained to target and remove enemy leaders. Also, each high-ranking military officer has a half-Ulan of thirty men at his disposal. They fight with a strategy based on colored flags or lanterns depending on the time of day. Their aim is to conquer the continent and eventually Araluen. To this end, they mounted an invasion of Skandia to control their ships. Their general tactic is to send in soldiers then fake a retreat, as the enemy breaks up and follows the Temujai, they regroup, surround the enemies, and kill them with their bows, effectively reducing the enemy numbers by several hundred. Next, the Temujai start the rolling arrow storm and drive tactic series. In the rolling arrow storm and drive tactic series, ten Temujai Ulans wheel about in planned but confusing patterns, all the while pouring arrows into the enemy. When the enemy uses their shields to block the arrows, and are thus blinded to the main Temujai force, an Ulan swoops in with their sabers and lances, kills a number of the enemy, and retreats before the enemy can counterattack. While the first Ulan is still retreating, a second Ulan is standing by further back, and pours arrows into the breach that the first Ulan created, killing many enemies. Then, the ten Ulans are brought back and another ten Ulans does the same thing. Eventually, the enemy sustains too many casualties, and their force breaks at one point or another, and the Temujai drive in at the breach, slaughtering the enemy, and the massive enemy casualties eventually result in a victory for the Temujai. The Temujai use recurve bows similar to the one Will uses during training. This makes them unique among the main forces on the map, except for those of Araluen. The Temujai also use sabers and lances. They have perhaps the finest horses in the known world, with the exception of the Ranger horses which were bred from the Temujai herds. Halt stole their bow technique and a herd of horses at the end of his stay with them. They are not afraid to die, and the higher ranking Officers have no care for the common soldier, which is showed during the Battle of Skandia where the generals send out all their men for a suicidal final attack against the Skandians. Leadership Sha'shan: The leader of the Temujai literally meaning leader of leaders. It is assumed that they were at one point a Shan. Shan: A powerful leader, often in the Military, but with apparent Civilian implications. Haz'Kam referred to himself as Shan of the people, it is unknown if this is the full title, or a specific title assigned to him. *General Haz'Kam, Shan of the People Only Temujai who were related to a high ranking family could become a officer in the Temujai army. It was tradition, however, for these nobles to serve one year as a regular soldier before rising in rank. A commoner with no ties to a high ranking family could only rise to the rank of sergeant. Note that this is the direct opposite of the Mongol Empire where promotion was based on merit and not on family ties(therefor the promotion system of the Temujai is more like the promotion system of the medieval armies of south,west and Northern Europe) Trivia *The Temujai may be based on the stereotypical view of the Mongols. The Mongols had archers on horseback and Khans led Mongol clans just like Shans led Temujai clans. Furthermore, Genghis Khan was called the Temujin before being proclamed Khan of the empire *The Temujai may also be based on the Huns, who were also horse-mounted archers. Category:Races Category:Armies and army units Category:Antagonists Category:Temujai Category:Community